eucreafandomcom-20200213-history
5 Explorin'
The 5 Explorin' was a group of adventurers. They operated out of Larkbow in 370 until their dissolution. Two members, Turalis Jir and Gennel Galanodel, went on to form Hammerfall. Members Turalis Jir Tyrannus Dorrin Kohasin Rallin Gennel Galanodel Adventures Trouble in Thornreach After getting acquainted with one another at Lambert's Lucky Listings, the 5 Explorin' headed with Lambert to carry out their first contract: investigating a missing halfling family in Thornreach. The party spoke with Aunt Belinda, an older human woman who reported news of the missing family. She pointed them toward a dragonborn who also tried to help with the missing family. This dragonborn was soon discovered to be Bekilk Qanesc, Turalis' cousin. She informed the 5E of wolves in the area and gave them a trail to follow. The 5E journeyed into the woods, finding a fetid swamp. Inside, they found wolf corpses, a handful of rot grubs feeding on a halfling corpse, and a grotesque otyugh lurking. After a hard-fought battle, the 5E prevailed, Tyrannus nearly being eaten alive by rot grubs. The group then went to collect payment from the mayor of Thornreach and returned to Larkbow with Lambert, where they decided upon their adventuring party name. Unholy Matrimony 5E decided to pursue the haunted house, immersing themselves in a melodramatic love triangle between a ghost, her ex-husband, and her replacement. In the end, you guys let the ghost take vengeance on her scumbag husband, found his safe, gave a hefty sum of his gold to the widow, and took his house. Returned to Lambert and gave him service fee. Missing Miners Hired renovators to build a second floor (Hinkle’s Carpenting, 300 gp for 30 workers for a week). Fought spiders in the forest, wagon burned down. Rest in the forest and head out in the dead of night. Arrive at Torhaldt, met with Beovor, purchased gear, met with mining crew at Silver Veins. Played Dragon’s Dice and made some money off the miners (Muirrus, Barron, Tytharm, Daerrig, Banmor, Beldus). That night, went into mines. Encountered dwarf Jorgrun who had eaten his two friends, Torbir and Sturm. Ran into ankhegs, Banmor, Beldus, Tytharm, Muirrus died. Group makes it 4 miles down, reaching the Underdark through a series of natural caves. Stumbled upon an altar with 4 bone statuettes of mind flayers. Fought a bulette, Tyrannus shoved it off into the darkness. Afterwards, as they all gathered around the altar, Gennel reached for the bone statuettes, and Kohasin blasted him. They argued about what the importance of the altar is, and in the end, Gennel took the bone statuettes, Kohasin took the pearl of power. Long rest once you descended into valley. Follow the stream down. Spot what you suspect to be mind flayers in the distance, with an entourage. After the mind flayers leave, the 5 Explorin’ kill off the basilisk and grimlock. For a short while, Dorrin had fallen to the basilisk’s petrifying gaze, but Gennel experimented with basilisk body parts and was able to use the gullet bile to unpetrify him. The 5 Explorin’ also find Balgrun, a dwarf who has is under some spell (dominate monster) and tries endlessly to carve bone statuettes. You have tied him up and added him to the party. After deliberating for some moments, Gennel transformed into a giant badger and burrowed through the tunnel to collapse it, preventing the mind flayers from easily coming back up. Marched forward down the plateau steps. Skirt down to the bottom of the waterfall. Fight the umber hulk. Enter the cavern, deliberate the cave-in, after some tense discussion, you cross over. Solve the puzzle that unlocked the door to the ancient forge Gennel has 5 goodberries. 5E defeated earth elemental and Turalis picked up Hraunhammer. Volcanic eruption pushes party to the waterfall. Barron dies. Gimrik asks 5E to send a letter to Beovor describing the situation. He offers 750gp to each member upon completion. 5E defeated a mind flayer at the beginning of the valley. It blames 5E for burning down its brood. 3rd day, rest upon return to surface. Collected 5150gp from Beovor. Beovor sends a letter to the Sapphire Enclave about Hraunhammer, as well as a letter to Mithalbjarg recruiting more miners (they will get intercepted by a cult of Nephis). Return to Larkbow, met the Silver Larks (Cade, Raeda, Uthlar, and Bekilk), received letters from Major Corvo and Ekolar, resolving to set out to Sarai’s Harbor. Convene with Hinkle about new house plans which cost 3100gp and will be another month. Slept during the day at the Blooming Rose, did some light shopping, set out for Sarai’s in the evening. Debts Owed An hour out of town, 5E comes across 3 ogres who have lost their home. 5E slays them in defense of Larkbow nearby. The last ogre told of how hobgoblins have taken over their home, around a day’s travel from Larkbow. 5E travels through the night and at dawn, they come across a dead man and horse. Kohasin and Dorrin search his body, finding a courier’s manifest and discovering that he is sent by Beovor. The courier has been killed with precision, and is missing a letter meant for the Sapphire Enclave. 5E arrives in Etter and meets Sandra Rose, who invites them into her home. Her husband Robert tells of the tragedy that happened 3 months ago, when a werewolf wandered into their small town and killed six men and heavily injured Robert. Naya investigates the back of the house, finding a chained cellar door. Following 5E’s inquiries about goblins, Robert tells the group of a peddler, Sean, who came not too long ago, muttering about goblins outside town as well. 5E investigates, and he tells them they are in a tower northeast of the area, and sets out to return to Siltreya. (Sean will approach them and ask if anything from the wagon can be reclaimed.) 5E plans outside of Robert’s home, and Kohasin uses Naya to peek into the cellar. In it, they find many chains slumped around a wooden post, and claw marks dug through the stone floor... 12/16/18: afternoon, night 5E heads to the nearby watchtower to clear out the hobgoblins. Inside the stolen wares, 5E discovers a necklace of fireballs. Turalis packs up the goods and returns it to Sean the peddler. 5E also discovered a letter detailing their plans for attacking Etter. Acting quickly, 5E found the hobgoblin camp and used their new necklace to firebomb it into oblivion. The 5E returned to Etter and reported the good news to Sandra about the obliterated camp. 1/6/19: 3 days, morning 5E leaves Etter, unable to do anything about Robert’s lycanthropy curse. 5E arrive in Sarai’s Harbor and meet with the Rallin family. Ekolar asks Kohasin to collect docking fees from one Captain Boris. At the docks, 5E head to the Golden Anchor to find Major Corvo, who hires Dorrin to investigate the upper echelon of Sarai’s Harbor. Also at the Golden Anchor, 5E find Captain Boris in a private corner room. Boris is a rough individual, but not a criminal. In a heated conversation, they discover that the captain has lost his ship and nearly all his crew, and drinks his woes away. He has only 50gp left. 5E has brutalized Boris (broken legs and ribs) into unconsciousness and submission. 1/13/19: night to night 5E returned to the Rallin estate, where they were somewhat scolded by Ekolar, who has been under a lot of stress, about the Boris situation. 5E have dinner at the Rallin estate: Kohasin with his family, and the rest of 5E with each other. The family and 5E gathered for lunch the next day, and then attended the rally. At the party, 5E decided to wrestle on stage, talk to attendees, but did not discover any information on an assassin or motive. Kohasin find Boris in the crowd, and heals him. Gennel also felt slight tremors in the ground. But before he was able to investigate further, a Rallin guard ran out, crying for Kohasin. 5E rushed back to the estate, where they ran into a creepy high elf who looked just like Ellondriel, and had kidnapped Nohadon and Uurin. Asking for Hraunhammer, he gave the party two minutes to decide. 5E refused to give up Hraunhammer and chose to fight, but, finding their spells useless against him, the high elf warped out and left 5E to save the Rallin men. 1/20/19: same night After Ellondriel’s purported twin vanished, 5E found a note on the door hinting at something sinister in the circus. After confirming the rest of the Rallin family was safe, 5E headed for the circus. There, amidst the chaos, 5E quickly learned that a dragon was tearing the circus apart. A gnome, Ez, pleaded with the group to save her elephant, Tiny, from the dragon. Unfortunately, Tiny sacrificed himself and gave the party enough time to defeat the dragon. 5E told the guards to guard the carcass, and they headed back into town. Siltreyan Civil War 5E reported what they found to Uurin and Nohadon. Nohadon hired 5E through Lambert’s Lucky Listings to hunt down and eliminate the Stranger. 5E went back to the circus that evening to tell Ez that they couldn’t save Tiny. They also investigated where the dragon might have come from, but could not find anything conclusive. Turalis, remembering Hraunhammer’s last words, sat down and took the time to reconnect with the hammer. Upon returning to the Rallin estate, Major Corvo arrives to tell 5E of the disturbing rumors on the frontline. He mentions an unkillable enemy, soldiers of wood and steel, like nothing anyone’s seen before. Major Corvo thinks they may be a great boon to the Siltreyan Army in the war efforts. 5E also find Merry in the square, who tells them similar rumors. 5E spend the rest of the week purchasing different goods and focusing on certain skills, preparing for the journey to come. They leave the morning after Nohadon Rallin is elected senator, taking a healthy boon from Ekolar. (Destination?) 2/10/19: 5 days 5E head to Siltreya (3 days). Stop by fort and then field hospital. Meet Lieutenant Qarel (broken arm) who gives them good information and an idea to head to Camp Arrowgrin. Tyrannus stops by Mali’s grave and Kohasin picks up some firemoss. Kohasin also tries to recruit Doctor Jenna. 5E find Panat on the way to Camp Arrowgrin. He is a stout, gnome-like creature who is lost and needs help getting home. 5E arrive at Camp Arrowgrin in the morning. With the help of a translator there, they discover Panat is from the Feywild, a different plane. Commander Erlaven of Camp Arrowgrin also show 5E the recovered construct, which emanates a similar magical aura as Panat, the source of which is similar to Hraunhammer. Gennel summons 8 giant owls to look for Brightbane, Tyre, Lorek, and an unnamed woman (Ahin). 2/17/19: morning 5E infiltrate city through the sewers Upon leaving the sewer you saw a battalion of constructs marching away from the market square. 5E split up, with Tyrannus, Kohasin, and Gennel walking the streets, and Dorrin and Turalis through the sewers. TKG found a lone guard, Osmun, in an alley and went and took him hostage, intimidating him into submission. He said he would help them get into the laboratory where they are creating constructs. He also revealed that he lives with his mother on the west side of Betley. Kohasin sent a message through Naya with the details to DT. DT decided to go after the helpful guard’s mother. Sending a message back with Naya, DT came up from the sewers near the northern central district, and were quickly arrested for trespassing. TKG received the message and followed Naya to their position, quickly getting arrested themselves. 5E was sent to the jail under Castle Walford. They were able to break free, killing all but one young and desperate guard, Vel, who aided in their escape from the jail and castle. The time is 10am. 3/10/19: morning to noon 5E gather at Osmun’s house. Gennel imparts light healing to Osmun’s sick mother. 5E storm the construct factory, raising hell and killing Tyre. In the aftermath, they grab the Gaia Stone, destroy Wolsyik’s statue (Wolsyik knows what has happened), and Tyre’s notebook and spellbook and befriend the now-sentient construct they defeated. They name it Oak. 3/17/19: 5 days 5E confront Wolsyik at Castle Walford. They kill him and find amongst his secret documents, a letter written in Dwarvish, and signed with a spider. (The letter says something to the effect of “If you fail, you will be the last in a long line of disappointments”). 5E stop by the vault and note the inventory. 5E turn the largely surrendered city over to Commander Erlaven and the rest of the Siltreyan army to figure out, effectively freeing the constructs. (Some people who will be paying 5E a visit in Larkbow: Osmun, Vel, Oak, Joffrey) 5E pick up Panat from Camp Arrowgrin and head to Siltreya, completing their contract with Major Corvo and being paid 3000gp each. As a reward, he hires Leilan Strum, a halfling redhead. She is enamored with the group and provides endless songs about them. The seven of them head home to Larkbow. Kohasin receives visions of a jungle, and hears children screaming. Dorrin receives a buff to his Hexblade powers. 3/31/19: 1 day 5E return home, which is on the east side of town. They find Lord Ethel unwilling to sell land, and instead decide to renovate the land they already own. They visit Lambert (discovering Cade has been killed by an ogre) and then Hinkle and then decide to build Lambert a new shop for a price of 900 gp (+30gp for a mantle) Lambert told 5E he heard about a dwarf looking for them. 5E go visiting various inns (The Red Rose, Mart & Ellie’s, Dungeons & Donuts, Dungeons & More Dungeons, Snack Factory, Live, Love, and Pop Inn, and Alehouse Inn) but find no dwarf looking for them. 5E return to Lambert’s for a homecoming party, and the Silver Larks celebrate with them. During their celebration, Oak, Vel, Osmun, and Joffrey arrive to see the 5E. Joffrey is hired at 1 gp/day to keep the grounds, while Vel and Osmun are hired at 2sp/day each to guard them. Oak is advised by the 5E to join the Silver Larks as a replacement for Cade. Bekilk agrees. Uthlar defeats Tyrannus, Oak, and Turalis at a arm wrestling competition. Therdar Seltoth approaches and gives 5E the job of escorting him to Eramos Isle. Journey to Eramos Isle Depart Sarai’s after leaving Joffrey a bunch of instructions and then buying some stuff. Hire Captain Boris to sail out with you to Eramos Isle. Get raided by sahuagin, who quickly flee when the aboleth arrives. Kill the aboleth, but Kohasin, Gennel, and Tyrannus are covered in aboleth slime. 4/14/19: 7 days The party spends some time discovering a solution for the slime. A temporary holdover: Kohasin prestidigitates the slime off of people every few minutes. As the group approaches the island, they encounter a swarm of plesiosaurio. Gennel and Turalis switch off speaking with one of them, while Dorrin, Kohasin, and Tyrannus scrounge for fish to keep the dinosaurs satisfied. The plesiosaurus tells them the oldest in their pack did see one like them once, and when that one was a baby, it saw more like them. The group travels 20 miles south along the island (which has a shoreline radius of 455 mi and a total area of ~400 sq. mi.) before the sun goes down and they camp beside the shore. Turalis goes out to forage fruits, finding a group of small dinosaurs feasting on a boar. He leaves them alone and returns to the group. Turalis eats one of the pink fruits he picked up and names it the rhysjir fruit, or the “internal bleeding” fruit. Gennel maps out the current area they have traveled. Overnight, Kohasin receives a vision from Yatil and a command to meditate with three vials, beside a rock. Dorrin digs a foxhole. In the morning, Therdar, Turalis, and Gennel head off to find the small dinosaurs, which in the course of speaking with them, learn about a flying dinosaur breed (pteradon) which lives in the hills/mountain, a dinosaur with three horns (triceratops), and large ones with “fins” (stegosaurus). They also learn of two dinosaurs which roam around the island, eating everything in their way, even other dinosaurs (T-rexes). Kohasin meditates back at the island. 4/28/19: 2 days, evening Cooking contest with “internal bleeding” fruit. Slept. Went east 8 miles to the river and discovered the Tyrannusaurus, the Forkface, and the Bonethugasaur. Watched Bighorn Forkface fight Big Mans Bonethugasaur and throw it into the river. Headed north toward the peak to find the flying dinosaur. Velociraptors offered aid the next day. Fed them jerky. Slept. Went north 12 miles. Encountered Aedmar and saved him from being eaten by an austratirwiladon. Aedmar takes them to the village. The guards are on edge, but agree to take them to see the matriarch. 5E learn that they are Clan Galanodel. 5/5/19: 1 day, noon Spend the night in Galanodel Village. Kohasin has a dream about a stone temple. The next day, Kohasin learns about this temple and the Festival of Flowers from Rhys, due to his persistent questioning. Matriarch Naesala tells the party about the Galanodel’s past. She tells Gennel afterward of the evil entity dwelling in the Temple, and the curse they are under, warning that the thing down there is very dangerous. Rhys takes 5E and Therdar east past the river to study the largest dinosaur in the area: the brontosaurus. During their time together, the Great Ones attack, but 5E make quick work of the two T-Rexes. Therdar has gotten plenty of material for his next book now. The group head back to Galanodel Village. Naesala is caught in a dilemma of asking 5E to help, but fearing the worst for the village should they fail. She tells Gennel that it is called the Temple of Akuxurak. Kohasin has an even worse dream about the Temple of Akuxurak. In the morning, a scout blows a horn to signal that the Gloom has receded. He brings a sarensil as evidence to Matriarch Naesala, and she declares that the Festival of Flowers has begun. 5E tell her that they are going to the Temple. Dorrin is able to decipher that “Akuxurak” means something like “bronze guardian” in ancient Draconic. As they approach the Temple and stare down at the pit, Kohasin pushes Gennel in. Tyrannus reaches for him to pull him up but slips into the pit himself. Dorrin jumps in after both of them, throwing the other end of his rope out to Turalis, who catches it and holds the rope tightly. Kohasin pushes Turalis in as well, and so 4 of the 5E begin to fall into the pit… 5/19/19: 1 day (55 days since start) Defeat the Shadow of Golgannoth. Tyrannus dies. Dorrin decides to part ways, in order to serve Fierna. Kohasin has chosen Zariel over Yatil. Receive treasure and Stonewarden’s Guise from Akuxurak. After debriefing with Clan Galanodel, the 5E depart via Boris’ ship. Akuxurak says farewell as he travels the world. 5/26/17: 52 days Kohasin leaves the 5E. Dorrin buries Tyrannus and leaves the 5E. King Anders Roquefort II commissions a statue of ebony and obsidian to be placed in Butcher’s Row.Category:Inhabitants